Savior
by oxycodone
Summary: Bellatrix Black meets the infamous Dark Lord for the first time. She is intoxicated by his ideas, convinced that he will be her savior, provide the escape she needs from her gloomy family life. Bellamort.


_**A/N: **_**A disclaimer: This is written for**** fun, not profit. I do not own anything except the plot. Warnings: a very brief and mild mention of child abuse, nothing explciit, I promise. I know the characters may seem a little OOC - but please keep in mind that Voldemort used to be a very charming man, he needed to be to recruit more followers. And Bellatrix hasn't killed yet or suffered through Azkaban, so she is considerably saner here as well.**

"_Oh my God_, would you look at mother and Abraxas Malfoy ? Could she be more obvious ?" Nacissa Black said resentfully, her icy blue eyes narrowed at Druella Black, who was laughing at whatever Abraxas Malfoy was whispering in her ear, head thrown back, one hand casually placed on his arm.

"Oh, give the woman a break." Bellatrix said, refilling her wine glass. "She is married to a bastard, she is entitled to a little fun of her own."

"Bella, mind your tounge ! You cannot call our father a bastard !" Narcissa scolded.

"Well, it's _true._" Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"That's beside the point. She shouldn't act so outrageously in public, it is improper."

"Oh come on Cissy, you are just cranky because your little ferret boyfriend didn't show up." Bella said mockingly.

Cissy flushed. "He is not my_ boyfriend_ ! And he does not look like a ferret."

Bella simply kept staring at her with that condescending smirk of hers. "I _did_ wonder why he didn't come." She allowed reluctantly. "He always accompanies his father to these events."

"Who cares ? You shouldn't even bother with him Cissy, he is beneath us. You are a Black, your blood is purer than any Malfoy's could be. You are way out of his league."

"Don't say that. Malfoys are a respectable family, despite how sleazy Abraxas Malfoy may be." She added, glaring at the hand Mr. Malfoy now had snaked around her mother's waist. "Besides, Lucius is quite sweet to me."

"_Sweet_ to you, eh ? He is a good fuck, you mean ? Honey, you don't need him to take care of _your needs_." Bella leered. "You know perfectly well that I can be _very sweet_ when I want to be. All you have to do is ask." She purred.

"_God_, Bella, shut _up_. What if someone hears ?" Narcissa hissed, glancing around frantically.

"Oh, _relax_. Everyone in this room is of the purest blood in the wizarding society. Which we both know is only code for _kinky inbred freaks_. We are the norm, really, so there is nothing to be ashamed about, my dear sister."

"You are impossible." Narcissa shook her head. "And besides, I do not want to see Lucius because of my _needs,_ as you so delicately put it. I'm bored and I thought he could provide some entertainment. God, I did not mean it like _that_ !" She protested indignantly when Bellatrix wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "These things are beyond boring, you always say so yourself. Why did you come tonight, anyway ? You always manage to find an excuse."

"Well, I've heard that tonight might be different. More interesting." Bella said vaguely, her eyes scanning the crowd with a little smile in the corner of her lips.

Recognition dawned on Narcissa's face. "You came to meet _him_, didn't you ? Rabastan told me _the infamous Dark Lord_ would be making an appearance tonight." She said mockingly.

"Well, we might as well see what the hype is about, right ?" Bella replied nonchalantly, eyes still roaming over the room. "Him and his ideas are all father and his precious little friends discuss at those direly long dinners."

"Well, don't get your hopes up. I've heard that he is very intimidating. Lucius supposes that no one approaches him unless he talks to them first. It's like, an unspoken rule. He has to deem you _worthy of his attention_, or something ridiculous like that." She snorted. "Since no wizard would ever deem a woman worthy enough to discuss politics with, I'd say your chances are pretty slim."

"Oh, _ferret boy supposes so,_ does he now ? I guess we will see about that." Bella said, smirking.

"You don't _seriously_ think you can just go up to him and -" She trailed off, noticing that her sister was no longer paying her attention, her eyes focused on a particular spot. She followed her gaze. A tall, pale man with dark hair, dressed in all black had just entered the ballroom. A silence fell over the room for a few seconds before whispers broke out from every corner as Mr Lestrange rushed over to greet him.

"Is that _him_ ?" She said, sounding in awe despite herself. "He looks handsome. He is too far away to tell for sure, though."

A predatory smile lit up Bella's dark features. "Hold my drink for me, would you ?" She said absent mindedly, not taking her eyes off the stranger, who had apparently dismissed Lestrange and was now surveying the scene uninterestedly.

"Bella, you _can't_ just - _Bella !_"

But Bellatrix had already tossed the glass into Cissy's hand and was making her way towards the man. Cissy shook her head. Her sister was so impulsive. What if their mother, or worse, t_heir father_ saw her ? _Well,_ she thought wryly, _it would certainly make better entertainment than watching her mother all over her sort-of boyfriend's father._ She chugged back the remains of Bella's wine and leaned back, watching her sister and the man who was presumably the Dark Lord.

"Good evening, my Lord." Bellatrix said boldly, approaching the man from behind.

He turned around, and her breath caught in her throat. Up close, his handsome features were sort of blurred and his dark eyes had a red gleam. He did not look like a regular man. He looked _beyond_ human. Somehow, instead of disgusting her, this made him even more attractive for her.

"Evening, Miss. I do not believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you." he said disinterestedly but politely, his eyes taking in her face and trailing below, over her form.

"Yes, it is quite odd. Our circle of friends is quite _intimate._" She said suggestively. "I do not believe I have ever seen you at one of our events before."

"Well, all this…" He gestured around the room vaguely. "is not really my thing. This is actually the first time I have attended a soirée like this."

"Oh, you are a smart man, my Lord. I find these events dreadfully boring myself."

"And yet you still attend, Miss -"

"Black. _Lady_ Bellatrix Black." She corrected proudly, offering him her hand. He brushed his lips against her knuckles, sending tremors up her arm.

"Charmed." He murmured. "If you find these events to be such a chore, why do you attend at all, _Lady_ Black ?"

"Well, tonight is supposed to be different, my Lord. There is a very special guest of honor, or so I have heard."

"Is that so ? And who is this special guest, may I ask ?" He said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, surely you know of him. He has done some great work, if even half of the rumors are to be believed. He supposedly has this grand plan. _If_ he succeeds," she said, emphasizing the word playfully, "he will change politics as we know it. Create a new world order."

"I did not know young women such as yourselves were interested in politics." He said in a patronizing tone.

"Oh, that old argument." She said dismissively, tossing back her raven curls. "Wizards seem to think that all women are good for is finding a respectable suitor, popping out a couple of babies and raising them to be proper Purebloods."

"And you do not agree ?"

"I believe that there is a unique passion in women's hearts, the kind that most men could only dream of. If directed towards a worthy cause, it could be a great asset."

"What about you ? Don't you desire to be a mother yourself ? Do you not consider raising proper Purebloods a worthy cause ?" he asked, sounding intrigued.

"_Oh no_." She tossed her head again, shaking back a stray strand over her eyes. "I strive for greatness myself."

"Yes," he murmured, gazing into her eyes. "I can see it in you. You have gone through a great deal, _Bellatrix_." Bella shivered at his use of her first name, and suddenly she felt an intrusion in her mind. She tried to push it back, she was quite an accomplished Occlumence, but the force was far too powerful.

Flashes of her memories came swimming before her mind: N_arcissa crying into her shoulder, Bella kissing her tears away; her father's hand snaking under Bella's skirt, his lips trailing down her neck, Regulus looking shocked, Sirius and Andromeda shaking their heads, accusing her of making things up to get attention, refusing to believe what she tells them is true, Cissy remaining silent, refusing to back her up, to face the truth, pretending it is OK and not horribly, twistedly wrong…_

Then suddenly he pulled out. She trembled a little, visibly shaken.

"Yes, I see _right through you_. Power is everything, Bellatrix. It is a fact that the strong always triumphs over the weak. It is only through _power_ and g_reatness_ that one can finally seek the revenge they so desire. So it is quite natural for you to be so driven to power."

She knew she should be angry and ashamed that this man had just penetrated her darkest secrets, but somehow she felt even more drawn to him, if that was possible. She was already under his spell.

Still, she tried to look nonchalant as she smoothly steered the conversation back on track. "Sadly, most men do not believe a witch can achieve great things. They are, of course, mistaken." Her eyes were shining as she spoke, her passion and confidence apparent.

"And what makes you think this guest you speak of would see it your way ?"

"Oh, he is no ordinary man, my Lord. They say he is an extraordinary wizard." She smirked. He looked pleased. "And what is this extraordinary wizard called ?" he asked.

She leaned in confidentially, her voice dropping to an excited whisper."No one dares speak it, my Lord. Even his name holds so much _power_ over people, inspires so much _awe_, that no one considers themselves_ worthy_ enough. They call him _the Dark Lord_ instead."

His eyes dropped to her lips for a second, and she let out a little laugh, triumphant.

"But enough of _him_ already ! You still haven't graced me with _your_ name."

This time it was him who leaned in. She tried not to shiver as she felt his breath on her face. "What if I told you that this extraordinary wizard you have been so eager to meet is standing right before you, _Lady Black_ ?" he whispered, switching back to using her formal title.

"Oh, but that cannot be, my Lord. The Dark Lord surely would not bother to grace a young witch such as myself with his attention." She protested with false humility.

"But as you said, my Lady, _I am_ quite the extraordinary wizard, not to brag or anything." He winked playfully. "And you are quite an extraordinary witch yourself. Most wizards in this room are wary of me. I can see it - though I cannot imagine why" he let out a little laugh indicating he knew exactly why they would be wary of him. "-they are waiting for me to approach them first. But not _you_."

He stared deep into her eyes, his gaze smoldering. She could feel her belly tighten with desire. "_When_ I succeed, Lady Black," he emphasized the word, in reference back to her teasing skepticism earlier. She shrugged, smirking unapologetically. "_when_ that time comes, I shall reward those who believed in my cause with _great power._ Strength beyond your wildest dreams. They will be _the chosen ones_, reigning over the unworthy alongside me. And you, I believe, could be a worthy asset to my cause. Of course, all this is merely speculation right now." He added dismissively. "But I would love to chat with you in a more… _intimate_ setting, to get to know you more. Determine whether you really are as extraordinary as you seem."

There was a suggestive note hidden behind his words and Bellatrix did not miss it. She licked her lips nervously. _It was now or never._

"Why don't we, then ? I know just the place. I guarantee you we will not be interrupted there." She raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer. She was trying to play it cool but her heart was beating viciously against her chest.

_Please let him say yes_, she chanted inwardly. _Please._

"Why, are you offering to be alone with a man you have just met, Lady Black ? And have an _intimate_ conversation, no less. You are quite the impetuous witch, aren't you ? Surely if you had considered what you are asking, you would not be so audacious.

"But that is precisely why you consider me _extraordinary_, is it not my Lord ?" Bellatrix asked, her hand absent mindedly rubbing the side of her neck, slowly trailing down to her chest.

His gaze flickered to her cleavage and he smiled. It was a dangerous, predatory smile that made her insides tingle.

"Indeed it is, my Lady. Lead the way, then."

Bella turned on her heels, a triumphant smile on her face. His words were still ringing in her mind, she was yearning to hear more, know all about this extraordinary man and his ideas._ Power,_ she thought. _That is the key._ She had to impress him, show her exactly what she could give him if he would accept her into his ranks. She burned with the need to earn his respect and approval. Once she did, her powerful, intoxicating Lord - she was already thinking of him as _her Lord_ now - would give her the escape she much needed. He would help her reign over all those scum that deserved to be punished by her wrath.

_He would be her savior._

**Please review !**


End file.
